Track assemblies of crawler type vehicles have a plurality of wheels contacting and supporting the track. During operation of the vehicle the track impacts upon the wheels and produces undesirable noise.
This invention resides in apparatus for securing a resilient contacting element about the wheel for reducing the noise emitted during operation of the vehicle. This apparatus is of a construction sufficient to withstand the sometimes extreme forces that may be exerted on the contacting element .